Winter's Gift
by aicchan
Summary: Mata itulah yang menyadarkannya kalau dia adalah seorang manusia. Special Fic for ALAN RICKMAN's Birthday! Sevitus. RR Plis :D


Winter's Gift

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Genre : General – Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Harry!! Waktunya bangun!!"

Bocah kecil itu terbangun saat mendengar gedoran keras di pintu kamarnya, _well_, kalau lemari di bawah tangga bisa disebut dengan kamar. Tapi setidaknya, di sanalah seorang Harry Potter menghabiskan malamnya.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu meraba dan meraih kacamatanya. Setelah memakai kacamatanya, dia pun segera keluar dari 'kamar'nya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang wanita berwajah masam yang memandangnya. Aunt Petunia.

"Siapkan sarapan. Aku tidak mau Dudley terlambat sekolah," Petunia pun menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar putranya. Dudley sekolah di taman kanak-kanak terbaik di wilayah itu, tapi Harry tak diizinkan pergi. Petunia dan Vernon tak mau buang uang untuk memasukkan Harry ke sekolah.

Harry berjalan ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga Dursley. Untuk paman, bibi dan sepupu yang tidak pernah menganggapnya bagian dari mereka. bagi bocah berusia enam tahun itu, membuat sarapan adalah jadwal tetap hariannya. Setelah itu, dia akan ke halaman belakang, membersihkan rumput, lalu merawat tanaman-tanaman Petunia. Setelah itu, kalau dia beruntung, dia bisa makan sisa sarapan ketiga Dursley itu. Kalau tidak, dia akan dikurung lagi di dalam lemari di bawah tangga dan baru keluar saat Petunia pulang menjemput Dudley.

Saat tiga Dursley itu masuk ke ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, Harry menyelinap ke halaman belakang dan melakukan tugas keduanya. Membersihkan rumput. Saat itu sesekali dia melirik ke ruang makan dimana bibi dan pamannya begitu menyayangi dan memanjakan Dudley. Harry sering berpikir, andai kedua orang tuanya tidak tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil lima tahun yang lalu, pasti Harry juga akan mendapat kasih sayang seperti Dudley.

Harry mengusap airmata yang menetes tanpa sengaja. Aunt Petunia pasti marah kalau melihat Harry menangis. Belum lagi Uncle Vernon yang bertubuh luar biasa gemuk itu, dia tidak segan memukul Harry kalau sampai dia mendapati Harry sedang menangis.

Dengan pakaian bekas milik Dudley, yang tubuhnya sama besar dengan ayahnya itu, Harry mengeringkan wajahnya. Kaus itu kelewat besar di badan Harry yang kurus, terlebih celana panjangnya. Aunt Petunia memutuskan kalau Harry tak begitu penting dan hanya memberikan baju-baju yang tak muat lagi dipakai oleh Dudley.

Setengah selesai membersihkan rumput-rumput liar, Petunia berteriak pada Harry kalau dia harus masuk dan membereskan meja makan sementara dia akan mengantar Dudley ke sekolah dan Vernon pergi bekerja. Harry tak mengeluh, dia justru senang karena setidaknya untuk tiga puluh menit kedepan, dia akan sendiri di rumah. Harry pun masuk dan menutup pintu. Dia memandang ke meja makan... rupanya ini hari keberuntungannya. Masih ada sepotong roti dan juga mentega. Itu akan cukup mengisi perut Harry sampai siang nanti.

Dengan cepat bocah laki-laki itu memakan rotinya lalu membereskan semua piring kotor dan juga membersihkan dapur. Setelah Petunia kembali dari mengantar Dudley, barulah Harry mengerjakan sisa tugasnya di halaman belakang.

Hari seperti itu adalah hari yang normal bagi Harry. Tapi dia tidak sadar, kalau ada yang berbeda di halaman belakang rumahnya itu. Selama tiga hari belakangan ini, ada seekor kucing hitam dengan lingkaran putih di sekitar matanya, selalu duduk diam di balik pagar mengawasi semua kegiatannya.

.

#

.

Di sebuah kastil megah yang terlindungi oleh sihir terkuat, tampak berdiri megah menghadap danau nan luas. Kastil yang merupakan Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts itu tampak ramai karena memang kegiatan belajar mengajar masih berlangsung di sekolah berasrama itu. Para penyihir muda tengah belajar melatih dan menguasai kekuatan sihir milik mereka. Aman, dan terlindungi dari dunia muggle –komunitas non penyihir-. Dunia sihir yang dianggap kebanyakan orang hanya sekedar isapan jempol semata, tetap eksis dan menjalankan kegiatannya tanpa terdeteksi.

Dan di menara tertinggi kastil Hogwarts itu, duduklah seorang pria tua dengan rambut dan jengot putih panjang. Dia memakai jubah berwarna hijau cerah dengan motif bulan dan bintang dibagian bawahnya. Mata birunya berkilau dibalik lensa kacamata berbentuk bulan sabit. Dialah Albus Dumbledore, penyihir yang diyakini sebagai yang terkuat di Inggris Raya, sekaligus merupakan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dihadapannya, berdirilah seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan sedikit corak merah di tepinya, juga mengenakan topi tinggi khas penyihir. Minerva McGonagall, pengajar Transfigurasi, Kepala Asrama Gryffindor... dan wujud asli kucing hitam yang beberapa hari ini selalu ada di halaman belakang rumah no 4 di Privet Drive.

"Ini masalah serius, Albus. Dia sama sekali tidak diperlakukan layak di rumah itu. Kau harus membawanya pergi sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih parah."

Dumbledore mengalihkan pandangannya pada seekor burung Phoenix yang bertengger nyaman di dekat tempat duduknya, "sebenarnya baru saja aku menerima surat dari Arabella. Dia pun mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu, Minerva. Jadi ku rasa... kali ini semua adalah salahku."

Wajah McGonagall menegang, "aku sudah bilang kalau keluarga muggle itu adalah keluarga yang buruk. Tapi kau tetap saja ingin dia tinggal disana."

Mata Dumbledore terpejam, saat terbuka lagi, kilau biru di sana sedikit meredup, "Aku pikir perlindungan kuno dari pengorbanan ibunya akan melindungi dia. Ya—setidaknya tak ada penyihir yang bisa menemukannya, tapi rupanya bahaya datang dari keluarganya sendiri. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka."

Pria tua itu mengusap lembut kepala burung Phoenix yang mengeluarkan suara semerdu yang diharapkan siapapun yang mendengarnya, "ku rasa kita harus memikirkan tempat lain untuk tempat tinggal Harry."

"Sebelum itu, Albus. Ada baiknya kau periksakan dia pada Poppy. Tubuh anak itu begitu kecil. Dia harusnya sudah berumur enam tahun, tapi orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti menyangka kalau dia masih berusia lima atau bahkan empat tahun. Apalagi keluarga muggle itu memperlakukannya seperti peri rumah, dengan pakaian yang sama sekali tidak layak untuk seorang anak."

Dumbledore berdiri, "lalu, apakah aku bisa minta kesediaanmu untuk menemaniku menjemputnya disana, Minerva?"

Wanita itu menghela nafas, "akan aku temani kau dengan senang hati, Albus, kalau saja aku tidak harus menghadiri sidang di Kementrian."

"Ah... sayang sekali. Ku pikir ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena tidak mempertimbangkan kata-katamu dulu."

Ada senyum samar di wajah McGonagall, "kalau kau tempatkan anak itu di rumah dan keluarga yang layak, Albus, aku akan menganggap kesalahanmu itu sama sepelenya seperti kalau kau memecahkan cangkir kesayanganku."

Dumbledore tersenyum dan kemudian membiarkan koleganya itu meninggalkan kantornya. Dia kembali duduk dan berpikir sejenak, "hm... apa pilihanku yang ini juga akan membuatnya marah? Tapi—aku yakin dia bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Dia hanya belum sadar kalau dia memiliki bakat untuk menyayangi."

.

#

.

Siang hari yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya bagi Harry. Yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda adalah kini ulu hatinya terasa sakit sekali karena semalam Uncle Vernon menghajarnya habis-habisan karena Harry tidak sengaja memecahkan vas antik milik Petunia. Harry benar-benar tidak sengaja, saat itu dia merasa pusing mendadak dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Tapi paman dan bibinya menyangka kalau itu cuma kebohongan Harry supaya bebas dari tugasnya.

Sampai sekarang pun badannya masih terasa tidak sehat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat di tengah udara yang sangat dingin dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang karena pusing. Harry mencabuti daun-daun mati di tumbuhan milik Petunia sambil sesekali berharap supaya sore segera tiba, jadi dia bisa masuk ke rumah.

Sedang sibuk mengusap keringat juga merapikan halaman rumah, mendadak seseorang muncul di hadapan Harry. Bocah cilik itu terkejut karena jelas sedari tadi tak ada orang di sana, bahkan pagar belakang saja tidak terbuka. Harry menjatuhkan rumput dari tangannya dan memandang ngeri pada sosok serba hitam di hadapannya itu. Dia mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat sorot mata hitam kelam memandangnya.

Pria berambut hitam panjang berminyak itu memandang Harry tanpa emosi, wajahnya datar dan hanya berdiri diam bagai patung. Jubah hitamnya melambai lemah tertiup angin di minggu-minggu awal musim dingin itu.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry menelan ludah dengan paksa. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ada orang lain yang tahu nama keluarganya. Dia memaksakan diri bicara untuk menjawab orang itu, tapi karena tenggorokannya juga sakit sejak kemarin, dia hanya bisa mengangguk saja.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu."

Apa? Menjemput? T-tunggu dulu... dia mau dibawa kemana?

Mendadak Harry jadi panik, jangan-jangan orang ini dari Panti Asuhan. Jangan-jangan akhirnya keluarga Dursley sudah muak padanya dan mau membuangnya.

"S-sir... sa... saya tidak mau ke Panti Asuhan, sir... saya akan jadi anak baik, jangan bawa saya, sir," pinta Harry dengan suaranya yang serak karena tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan sakit.

Pria itu memandangnya tajam, "berhenti bicara omong kosong dan kemasi barang-barangmu!!"

"T-tapi, sir.... tidak... jangan bawa saya, sir... saya mohon..." Harry hampir menangis saat itu. Namun sebelum airmatanya keluar, pintu belakang rumahnya terbuka dengan kasar dan muncullah Petunia dengan wajah merah saking marahnya.

"HARRY!! AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN BICARA DENGAN O-..." ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depan Harry, "KAU!!"

Harry memandang bingung, bergantian dari bibinya ke pria asing berpakaian serba hitam itu. Apa mereka saling mengenal? Kenapa Aunt Petunia terlihat marah... dan –kalau Harry tidak salah- takut?

"Lama tak jumpa, Tunney," ujar pria itu.

"JANGAN PANGGIL NAMAKU!!!" teriak Petunia, "HARRY!! MASUK!!"

Harry baru saja akan melangkah, tapi pria itu menahan pundaknya, "dia akan ikut denganku, suka ataupun tidak," ujar pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan kau racuni dia dengan... dengan omong kosong sampah itu seperti kau racuni adikku, Severus Snape!!"

Harry bergidik ngeri saat melihat kilat berbahaya di mata hitam pria bernama Severus Snape itu. Tapi agaknya Petunia tak gentar, wanita itu berjalan melintasi halaman dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Harry sampai bocah kecil itu terhuyung dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Lepaskan dia!!" nada suara Severus sangat datar dan mengancam. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat ramping dari balik jubahnya dan mengacungkan pada Petunia. Harry semakin heran melihat bibinya tampak makin ketakutan.

Masih sambil mengacungkan tongkat hitam itu, Severus menghampiri Harry dan membantunya berdiri, "kita ambil barang-barangmu dan segera pergi. Tidak—bukan ke panti asuhan. Percayalah."

Harry, yang seumur hidup tidak pernah diperlakukan begitu baik, mengangguk ragu, lalu dia pun masuk dalam rumah bersama pria bernama Severus itu. Namun rupanya mereka masuk ke dalam bertepatan dengan Vernon yang –entah kenapa- pulang kerja lebih cepat dari biasa.

Wajah pria tambun itu berubah ungu saat melihat siapa yang bersama Harry, "PETUNIA!!" dia berteriak memanggil istrinya. Harry berdiri tegang di ambang pintu, memandang Petunia –yang tersadar dan segera masuk menghampiri suaminya-, juga Vernon yang marah besar. Kalau kepalan tangan besar itu memukulnya, Harry yakin benar dia pasti mati seketika.

"D-dia... salah satu dari 'mereka', Vernon," ujar Petunia.

Wajah Vernon makin beringas dan dia berteriak kencang sekali, "LEPASKAN ANAK ITU, _FREAK_!!"

Severus mengacungkan tongkatnya lebih tinggi, dan ada kilatan mendadak keluar dari ujung tongkat itu. Dalam sedetik, langit-langit dapur tampak seperti baru saja diledakkan oleh bom. Harry berjengit ke belakang, ngeri. Vernon tak bergerak tapi wajahnya pucat sekali dan Petunia menjerit melihat rumahnya berantakan.

"Kau tidak akan ucapkan kata itu pada kami, muggle," kata Severus tetap tenang namun makin mengintimidasi, "aku akan bawa pergi anak ini. Dan kalau kalian menghalangi, aku akan arahkan ini pada kalian."

Vernon dan Petunia beringsut ke tembok, Severus pun menyuruh Harry membawa dia ke kamarnya. Harry keluar dari dapur dan berhenti di depan lemari di bawah tangga. Severus memandang anak itu sangsi.

"Aku punya jadwal yang padat, jadi ku minta, berhenti mempermainkanku!"

Harry segera menggeleng, "t-tidak, sir... i-ini kamar s-saya," dia membuka pintu lemari itu.

Amarah mendadak meluap di diri Severus. Sungguh muggle-muggle tidak tahu diri. Tega sekali memberi anak berumur enam tahun sebuah gudang kecil di bawah tangga. Sungguh perbuatan yang rendah. Severus menutup pintu itu, memutuskan kalau tak satu pun barang Harry layak untuk dibawa.

"Kau keluar! Aku ada urusan dengan mereka!!"

Harry mengangguk dan dia pun keluar lewat pintu depan. Dia tidak peduli urusan apa orang bernama Severus itu dengan paman dan bibinya, saat ini dia hanya peduli pada kepala dan juga badannya yang sakit luar biasa. Harry mencoba bertahan, tapi yang terakhir dia lihat sebelum semua berubah gelap adalah sosok Severus yang membuka pintu dan terkejut memandangnya juga meneriakkan sesuatu yang Harry tak bisa dengar.

.

#

.

Langkah Severus nyaris mendekati berlari saat dia menyusuri koridor Hogwarts menuju ke Hospital Wing. Sehati-hati mungkin dia menggendong Harry yang sedari tadi pingsan dan badannya panas sekali.

"Poppy!!"

Suaranya yang cukup kencang menarik perhatian Pomina Pomfrey, Healer di Hogwarts. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan terkejut melihat Severus tengah membaringkan seorang anak kecil.

"Merlin!! Severus... apa yang terjadi?" tanya matron itu.

"Ceritanya panjang, Poppy. Ku minta kau periksa dia! Semuanya!! Aku akan bicara dengan kepala sekolah," Severus menyibak jubahnya, bersiap pergi, tapi dia sempat menambahkan pada healer yang akrab disapa Madam Pomfrey itu, "anak ini adalah Harry Potter," Severus pun berlalu dari Hospital Wing, menuju ke kantor Albus Dumbledore.

Setelah mengucapkan passwordnya, patung Gargoyle penjaga pintu memberi jalan pada Severus yang langsung menaiki tangga melingkar itu. Tak merepotkan diri untuk mengetuk, Severus langsung masuk dalam ruangan berbentuk bulat itu.

"Ah, Severus. Kau sudah kembali," Dumbledore berdiri menyambut mantan murid yang kini menjadi staff pengajarnya, "lalu... dimana Potter muda kita?"

"Hospital Wing," jawab Severus langsung.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Sesuatu? Albus!! Mereka menganiaya anak ini."

Dumbledore sedikit takjub, jarang sekali dia mendengar seorang Severus Snape bicara penuh emosi seperti itu. _Well_, setidaknya pilihannya untuk mengutus Potion Master kepercayaannya ini sama sekali bukan suatu kesalahan.

"Apa Poppy sudah memeriksanya?"

Severus, yang sudah menguasai diri, menjawab dengan nada datarnya yang biasa, "aku sudah minta padanya untuk memeriksa Mr Potter. Sepertinya dia sedang sakit."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke Hospital Wing."

Bersama dengan Severus, Dumbledore pun meninggalkan kantornya menuju ke Hospital Wing untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi Harry Potter. Anak yang bertahan hidup... dia yang mengalahkan penyihir terkejam pada saat dia masih bayi.

.

"Kepala Sekolah, Severus, untung kalian segera datang. Kondisi anak ini parah sekali. Dia mengalami patah tulang di beberapa tempat. Juga luka-luka memar. Demamnya tinggi sekali dan dia terus menerus mengigau," jelas Madam Pomfrey.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada anak ini?" Dumbledore memandang Harry yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Diusapnya penuh sayang kepala bocah itu.

"Aku sudah berikan ramuan penambah gizi dan sedikit skelegro. Tubuh anak ini sama sekali tidak dalam kondisi sempurna. Terlalu kurus dan tampaknya dia hanya makan sedikit dalam beberapa hari ini," Madam Pomfrey menyelimuti Harry hingga sebatas pundak. Matron itu sudah mengganti pakaian bekas Harry dengan pakaian yang lebih layak dan sesuai ukuran.

Dumbledore masih mengusap-usap rambut Harry yang menurun dari ayahnya, hitam berantakan dan mencuat kesana-kemari.

Severus sendiri berdiri diam di belakang Dumbledore. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian pagi tadi, saat Dumbledore memanggilnya dan meminta dia menjemput anak Potter dari rumah keluarga Dursley dan membawanya ke Hogwarts. Severus jelas saja menolaknya, bagaimana mungkin si tua itu memintanya mengurusi anak Potter meski hanya sebentar. Jelas Dumbledore tahu kebencian Severus pada Potter senior sudah melebihi batas benci yang wajar.

Severus sempat mengira kalau Harry, pastinya diperlakukan bagai raja oleh keluarganya, sama seperti ayahnya dulu. Tapi begitu melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Severus seperti baru saja dihantam Bludger tepat di mukanya. Anak itu, Harry Potter... Potter... diperlakukan selayak sampah menjijikkan. Tubuh kecil yang terbalut pakaian yang kelewat besar untuk ukuran badannya.

Barulah Severus sadar, dia anak Potter... tapi juga anak Lily. Lily Evans... wanita yang pernah dan akan selalu dicintai oleh Severus. Selamanya. Dan dia baru ingat kalau Petunia, kakak Lily, sangat membenci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sihir. Bagaimana bisa Severus menyangka Harry akan disayangi oleh orang yang jelas membenci sihir?

Begitu dia memandang wajah Harry untuk pertama kalinya, hatinya tertembus oleh kilau permata hijau yang dulu sangat dia puja. Mata Lily. Mata yang indah, lugu dan memandang lawan bicaranya dengan bias yang membuat siapapun luluh. Termasuk Severus yang selama sekian tahun ini seolah melupakan kalau dia masih memiliki hati. Mata itulah yang menyadarkannya kalau dia adalah seorang manusia.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini, Albus?" tanya Severus.

Dumbledore berbalik dan memandang Severus, "ku rasa kita harus temukan keluarga lain untuk mengasuhnya, Severus. Keluarga penyihir."

"Kau punya usulan?"

Dumbledore melayangkan dua kursi kayu ke dekat mereka dengan lambaian tongkatnya, dia dan Severus pun duduk untuk mendiskusikan apa yang akan terjadi pada Harry setelah ini.

"Ada beberapa keluarga yang ada dalam pikiranku. Keluarga Diggory dan Weasley."

"Kolega terpercayamu di kementrian," sela Severus.

Dumbledore hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban, "Amos punya anak yang setahun lebih tua dari Harry. Molly dan Arthur juga pasti akan senang menerima Harry," peia tua itu memandang wajah tidur Harry, "tapi tinggal bersama seorang saudara... setelah pengalamannya dengan keluarga Dursley, ku rasa akan butuh waktu lama bagi Harry untuk menyesuaikan diri. Sementara di kelarga Weasley... Molly dan Arthur memiliki terlalu banyak anak.

Harry butuh seseorang yang bisa berada di sampingnya selalu. Ku rasa dengan apa yang dialami di keluarga Dursley, batin anak itu lebih tersiksa dari fisiknya," Dumbledore memandang Severus, "kau dan Minerva sebenarnya ada dalam daftar teratasku, Severus."

Severus terkejut, "aku? Kau tidak serius, Albus... tidak mungkin aku merawat anak ini."

"Aku tahu kau akan bicara seperti itu, Severus. Tapi Minerva memiliki terlalu banyak kesibukan untuk merawat seorang anak. Sedangkan kau, nyaris sepanjang tahun kau ada di kastil ini. Kecuali pada saat liburan musim panas. Kau cocok sekali sebagai wali untuk Harry."

Severus menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau tahu aku tidak bisa, Albus... aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk merawat seorang anak—apalagi anak Potter."

"Dia juga anak Lily, Severus."

Bagus... Dumbledore sudah mengucapkan mantra ampuhnya. Severus tak berkutik. Seahlinya dia dalam legilimency dan occlumency, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan pikirannya dari penyihir sekaliber Dumbledore. Pastilah kalau Dumbledore telah tahu, bahwa kebencian yang sudah berakar selama belasan tahun dalam diri Severus telah musnah seketika begitu dia menyaksikan bagaimana anak dari wanita yang dia cintai diperlakukan secara brutal di rumah keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu, Albus... kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatku kalau di dekat anak-anak. Di depan murid kelas satu saja, mereka bisa menangis ketakutan walau aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Terlebih lagi di depan anak berumur enam tahun."

Dumbledore tersenyum, "waktu bisa merubah segalanya, Severus. Kau yang paling tahu itu."

Severus memandang sosok Harry yang tampak nyaman di tempat tidur yang layak itu. Meski jelas wajahnya mirip James, ayahnya, tapi dia memiliki mata Lily. Lagipula setelah melihat apa yang dialami oleh Harry, mau tidak mau Severus jadi teringat pada masa kecilnya sendiri yang juga jauh dari kata bahagia. Severus tidak mau –meski itu anak Potter sekalipun- ada anak lain yang mengalami hal seperti dia.

"Severus?"

Severus memandang sosok mentornya itu, "... kita coba saja. Tapi aku tak mau memaksa. Biar nanti dia yang memutuskan."

Dumbledore menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, "ya—kita lihat saja nanti," kilau mata birunya menari jenaka.

.

#

.

Harry terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuhnya. Meski tidurnya sangat nyenyak, Harry memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya. Semua tampak buram, rupanya dia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Dia bisa mendengar suara-suara samar memanggilnya, tapi tidak seperti suara Aunt Petunia yang selalu membentaknya. Suara ini begitu lembut, memanggil nama Harry dengan penuh sayang.

Harry menyipitkan matanya dan mendapati bayangan seorang wanita yang sedang mengusap-usap pipinya.

Siapa? Dia dimana? Rasanya nyaman sekali...

Apa dia sudah mati? Apa ini di surga?

Semua terasa begitu nyaman bagi Harry; kepala dan tubuhnya tak lagi terasa sakit. Nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya juga sudah hilang dengan sempurna. Pasti dia sudah mati, makanya tubuhnya terasa begitu nyaman dan ringan.

"Harry... Harry syukurlah kau sudah sadar, nak."

Hah? Sadar? Jadi—dia belum mati?

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu pandangannya menjadi jelas, rupanya ada yang memasangkan kacamata padanya. Dia mendapati seorang wanita memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Harry tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang tersenyum selembut itu padanya.

Harry memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ini tempat yang asing baginya. Wanita itu juga memakai pakaian yang aneh. Ini dimana? Kenapa langit-langitnya tinggi sekali, dan kenapa dindingnya terbuat dari batu? Dia dimana?

Harry jadi panik karena merasa sendiri di tempat yang sama sekali asing.

"Jangan takut, nak. Kau aman disini," wanita itu berusaha menenangkan Harry, tapi Harry terlalu takut, terlalu bingung. Dia tidak kenal wanita itu, dia tidak tahu ada di mana. Airmata pun mulai mengalir di pipi Harry. Dia membalik tubuhnya dan menangis di bantalnya.

Wanita itu terus berusaha menenangkan Harry, tapi tidak berhasil. Hingga akhirnya Harry mendengar wanita itu bicara pada seseorang.

"Kepala sekolah, Severus... syukurlah kalian datang. Harry baru saja sadar, tapi dia langsung menangis. Mungkin dia ketakutan karena ada di tempat yang asing."

Harry merasa ada seseorang yang menghampiri dan memanggil namanya selembut wanita tadi. Kali ini suara pria tua. Harry masih belum mau melihat siapapun. Dia tidak mau disini. Takut...

Tangis Harry terus berlanjut, penuh kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lalu saat itu, dia mendengar suara yang dia kenal. Suara pria yang membawanya pergi dari rumah keluarga Dursley. Suara Severus.

Saat itu barulah Harry mau menampakkan wajahnya. Seketika dia merasa lega melihat kehadiran Severus di sana. Harry langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menghampiri Severus, dia bersembunyi di belakang sosok pria itu dan mencengkram erat jubah Severus.

"Ah... sepertinya dia mengenalimu, Severus."

Harry mengintip dan melihat sosok pria tua dengan jenggot terpanjang yang pernah Harry lihat. Pria itu tersenyum pada Harry, tapi itu malah membuat Harry kembali bersembunyi.

"Tak usah takut, nak. Aku Albus Dumbledore... teman dari Profesor Severus yang kau kenal ini," ujar pria itu tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

Harry memandang Severus ragu.

Melihat pandangan mata Harry yang persis seperti anak anjing yang terbuang itu, Severus luluh. Dia pun duduk berlutut dan mensejajarkan matanya dengan Harry, "mereka bukan orang jahat, Harry. Madam Pomfrey ini yang telah mengobatimu, dan Profesor Dumbledore yang memintaku untuk menjemputmu."

Madam Pomfrey dan Dumbledore nyaris meragukan pendengaran mereka. Benarkah seorang Severus, sedang berusaha menenangkan seorang anak? Terlebih lagi anak dari musuh besarnya sejak jaman sekolah dulu.

Harry memandang dua sosok asing itu masih dengan meremas jubah Severus.

"Sapa mereka," ujar Severus ketika dia berdiri lagi.

"Se-selamat siang... sir, ma'am," sapa Harry gugup.

"Siang, Harry," wanita yang dipanggil Madam Pomfrey itu tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Dumbledore, "kau belum boleh turun dari tempat tidur, nak. Ayo—istirahatlah lagi."

Lagi-lagi Harry memandang Severus, dia baru bersedia ikut dengan Madam Pomfrey saat melihat Severus mengangguk. Harry pun naik ke tempat tidur yang tinggi itu dengan bantuan Madam Pomfrey. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah diizinkan naik ke tempat tidur, jadi dia tidak begitu yakin harus bagaimana.

"Kenapa, Harry? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Madam Pomfrey.

Harry menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, berbaringlah! Aku akan memeriksamu sekali lagi."

Harry menurut dan membiarkan matron itu memeriksanya dengan tongkat aneh yang mirip dengan milik Severus.

"Kau sudah pulih sepenuhnya, _dear_. Hanya butuh perbaikan gizi sedikit," Madam Pomfrey tersenyum pada Harry, tampak lega.

Harry memandang Severus, tak lagi sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya, "s-sir... sebenarnya... saya ada di mana?"

"Di sini, Harry, adalah Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sekolah Sihir. Tempat Severus mengajar."

"Sihir? T-tapi Aunt Petunia selalu bilang kalau sihir itu tidak ada," Harry tampak ngeri.

"Sihir itu ada Harry. Bahkan kau salah satu yang dianugerahi bakat itu," jelas Dumbledore dengan sabar.

"Sihir itu tidak ada!!" Harry nyaris menjerit, "dan saya bukan penyihir!!!"

Ketiga orang dewasa di ruangan itu saling bertukar pandang. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Harry sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang penyihir. Sama seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Harry masih kebingungan dan sedikit ketakutan. Kenapa orang-orang ini terus membicarakan tentang sihir? Aunt Petunia bilang kalau sihir adalah hal jahat dan sihir itu tidak ada. Hanya ada dalam dongeng saja.

"Harry..." Dumbledore memandang bola mata hijau milik Harry, "dengar, Harry... sihir itu ada... hanya saja keberadaanya dirahasiakan."

Harry membungkus badannya dalam selimut, "tidak ada!! Aunt Petunia bilang kalau sihir itu jahat!!"

Sungguh saat itu Severus ingin segera ber-Apparate kembali ke Privet Drive no 4 dan memberi pelajaran pada Petunia dan suaminya yang sebesar ikan paus itu. Sayangnya di sekeliling Hogwarts dipasang mantra penolak gangguan yang membuatnya tidak bisa langsung saja ber-Apparate begitu saja.

Isak tangis Harry kembali terdengar. Dumbledore dan Madam Pomfrey saling bertukar pandang, prihatin.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan dia tenang dulu," ujar Madam Pomfrey, "kondisinya bisa memburuk kalau dia terlalu mencemaskan hal-hal yang tidak perlu."

Dumbledore mengangguk, "kau benar, sebaiknya kau beri dia sedikit Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi sehingga dia bisa istirahat dengan nyaman malam ini."

"Baik, kepala sekolah."

Kemudian Dumbledore dan Severus pun meninggalkan Hospital Wing untuk kembali ke ruangan Dumbledore.

"Albus, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Keluarga muggle itu sudah menyalahi hukum dunia sihir," ujar Severus begitu mereka tiba di ruangan kerja Dumbledore.

Pria tua itu duduk di kursinya, "kau benar Severus. Meski muggle, mereka tahu tentang dunia sihir. Dan mereka telah menyiksa dan menelantarkan penyihir dibawah umur."

"Kementrian harus tahu hal ini dan keluarga Dursley harus mendapat hukuman yang setimpal!"

Ada senyum tipis di raut wajah tua Dumbledore, "kau begitu perhatian padanya, Severus. Padahal ku pikir kau akan lepas tangan begitu saja setelah membawa Harry kemari."

Severus terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari mentornya itu, "aku hanya tak mau melihat... ada anak yang tersiksa di keluarganya sendiri, Albus. Tidak lagi."

Dumbledore mengangguk, "kalau begitu ku pastikan kasus ini akan diurus oleh Wizengamot. Minerva akan senang hati mengurus segala prosedurnya."

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban dari Severus.

"Sekarang kau bisa kembali mengajar, Severus. Urusan ini akan aku selesaikan," ujar Dumbledore.

Dengan itu Severus pun mengundurkan diri dari kantor kepala sekolah.

.

#

.

Dua hari sejak terakhir Severus menjenguk Harry di Hospital Wing, Potion Master di Hogwarts itu tengah disibukkan oleh urusan akademik. Seperti mempersiapkan bahan tes maupun memeriksa tugas para siswa. Dia benar-benar tak sempat memikirkan meski selintas pun tentang bocah kecil yang dia bawa ke sekolah ini. Severus membereskan meja kerjanya di ruang kelas Ramuan setelah selesai mengoreksi essay dari anak kelas tiga. Dia berniat untuk segera ke Aula Besar dan menikmati makan malamnya, lalu segera pergi tidur.

Severus meninggalkan ruang kantornya dan menuju ke Aula Besar. Namun belum lagi dia sampai di sana, dia berpapasan dengan McGonagall yang terlihat panik. Jarang-jarang Severus melihat wanita itu kehilangan kendali.

"Severus... oh—syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu."

"Minerva? Apa ada masalah?"

"Harry, Severus... dia... anak itu... dia tidak ada di Hospital Wing," McGonagall menyibak jubahnya, "aku dan Poppy sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu. Apa kau bisa membantu mencarinya, Severus? Dia bisa ada di mana saja di kastil yang luas ini."

Tak mungkin menolak, akhirnya Severus mengiyakan permintaan koleganya itu. Dia pun berjalan menjauhi Aula Besar dan menuju ke sayap utara kastil Hogwarts ini karena tadi McGonagall bilang kalau bagian lain kastil sudah di periksa, tapi Harry belum juga ditemukan.

Setelah hampir satu jam mencari, Severus tak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi. Rasanya dia sudah mengelilingi kastil ini dari lantai atas hingga lantai bawah, tapi sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda dari bocah laki-laki itu.

"Kemana dia? Atau jangan-jangan dia ada di luar?" Severus memandang ke luar jendela yang gelap gulita karena minimnya cahaya, "tak mungkin... sebodoh-bodohnya dia, dia tidak akan keluar dalam udara yang dingin seperti ini.

Meski begitu, tetap saja Severus jadi kepikiran. Dia pun menuju pintu utama kastil dan dia lega melihat pintu besi itu masih tertutup rapat. Anak sekecil Harry tak akan sanggup membukanya. Severus baru saja akan pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sesuatu di sudut pintu itu. Di belakang baju zirah yang merupakan penjaga pintu.

Severus menajamkan pandangannya, barulah dia sadar kalau itu bukanlah 'sesuatu', itu Harry! Bergegas dia menghampiri bocah kecil yang duduk meringkuk menghadap ke dinding batu itu.

"Potter!" panggilnya.

Harry bereaksi tapi tak berbalik.

"Potter!!" Severus mendekati sosok kecil yang gemetaran itu, "kau harus kembali ke Hospital Wing! Sekarang!!"

"Tidak mau..." terdengar suara Harry yang pelan, "saya harus pulang... saya harus pulang..." lalu terdengar suara isak tangis bocah itu.

Severus duduk bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya di dekat Harry, "dengarkan aku! Kami tidak akan mengembalikanmu pada keluarga Dursley."

"T-tapi cuma mereka... keluarga saya."

Severus menghela nafas. Lalu dia melepas jubahnya dan membungkus tubuh mungil Harry, "kami akan menemukan tempat yang layak untukmu tinggal. Mereka yang akan menyayangimu dan bukan menyiksamu," perlahan dia meminta Harry supaya anak itu berdiri dan memandangnya.

Harry menurut dan dia pun memandang wajah pria yang ada di depannya itu, sedikit buram karena matanya penuh airmata, "Sir..."

Severus diam sebagai tanda supaya Harry melanjutkan apa yang mau dia katakan.

"A-apa benar saya tidak perlu kembali ke rumah Aunt Petunia?"

"Tak apa. Kepala sekolah tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Lalu... saya akan tinggal dimana?"

"Seperti kataku tadi... Kami akan menemukan rumah yang layak untukmu. Seseorang yang akan mengadopsimu dan akan merawatmu. Selama itu, kau akan tinggal di sini. Di Hogwarts."

Harry menunduk, "apa... ada yang mau mengadopsi saya? Aunt Petunia dan Uncle Vernon selalu bilang kalau saya hanya sebuah beban yang menyusahkan."

Seperti ada yang menyayat hati Severus saat dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan anak itu, "Harry..." tanpa bisa dia cegah, dari mulutnya meluncurlah sebuah nada menenangkan, nada lembut yang seumur hidup hanya Severus pakai untuk menyebut satu nama saja.

"Aku berjanji padamu. Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada orang yang salah."

Wajah Harry tampak lega saat itu.

"Sekarang kau harus kembali ke Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey dan Profesor McGonagall sangat mencemaskanmu," Severus berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi, tapi urung karena Harry tak beranjak dari tempatnya, "ada apa?"

"M-maaf, sir... tapi tadi kaki saya terkilir," Harry menunduk sedikit takut. Pasti sekarang Severus jadi berpikir kalau dia benar-benar tidak berguna. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Harry saat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan dipeluk dengan lembut.

Severus menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi. Harry merasa hangat dalam balutan jubah Severus dan sentuhan yang tak pernah dia rasakan selama tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley. Sentuhan yang seolah berkata kalau Harry dicintai... diinginkan.

Kantuk yang mendadak datang membuat Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Severus. Lengan kecilnya memeluk leher pria itu, "... ku harap andalah yang mengadopsiku," gumamnya sebelum dia jatuh tertidur.

.

Harry terbangun dan dia mendapati sosok samar dua orang di dekatnya. Mungkin Madam Pomfrey dan Profesor McGonagall. Dua wanita itulah yang sering bersama Harry sepanjang waktu.

"Kau sudah bangun, nak," Madam Pomfrey memakaikan kacamata pada Harry dan membantunya duduk.

"Kau sedikit demam, Harry. Lain kali aku minta kau tidak berbuat bodoh seperti kabur dari Hospital Wing," ujar McGonagall.

Harry mengangguk, "maafkan saya."

McGonagall tersenyum, "asal kau janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Saya janji."

"Kau harus makan, dan setelah itu minum ramuan supaya demammu tidak makin parah," lalu Madam Pomfrey pun menuju ke rak obat dan mencari ramuan-ramuan untuk Harry.

Harry membiarkan Madam Pomfrey meletakkan nampan duduk berisi sepiring penuh makanan _full course_. Begitu banyaknya, sampai Harry tidak yakin apa dia sanggup menghabiskannya atau tidak.

"Makanlah, dan turuti kata-kata Poppy, oke? Dia bisa lebih galak dari ibu manapun."

Harry tersenyum bersama McGonagall yang mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Hari ini aku ada kelas sampai sore, jadi tidak bisa kemari. Dan aku mau kau menepati janjimu untuk tetap di tempat tidur," setelah memastikan Harry menyentuh makanannya, barulah McGonagall meninggalkan Hospital Wing.

Setelah McGonagall pergi, Harry meneruskan makannya, sesuap demi sesuap. Sesekali dia memandang ke sekeliling Hospital Wing yang sudah dia kenal itu. Sejak kemarin dia dipindah ke ruangan khusus, Harry tak tahu alasannya kenapa. Tapi Harry suka 'kamar'nya itu, karena meski tak terlihat dari luar, Harry masih bisa melihat keluar. Sejak itu pula pandangan Harry tentang sihir berubah total.

Sihir sama sekali tidak buruk seperti kata Aunt Petunia dan Uncle Vernon. Buktinya, Madam Pomfrey memakai sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka Harry. Profesor McGonagall juga memakai sihirnya untuk merubah sebuah bantal tidur menjadi sebuah boneka naga yang kini jadi teman tidur Harry.

Sebenarnya Harry takut kalau orang-orang ini akan mengembalikannya ke keluarga Dursley setelah tubuhnya sehat, tapi setelah mendengar kata-kata Severus, Harry jadi lega dan sekarang dia cuma bisa berharap.

Harry melirik sekilas ke arah pintu masuk. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Severus. Orang itu membuat Harry tenang. Bukan berarti McGonagall dan Madam Pomfrey tidak membuatnya tenang... hanya saja... Harry merasa sangat nyaman dengan Severus.

"_Apa mungkin dia akan datang menjengukku, ya?" _batin Harry, "_tapi karena ini sekolah dan dia seorang guru... jadi mungkin dia sibuk."_

Tak mau berpikir yang macam-macam, akhirnya Harry pun menghabiskan makanannya dan setelah itu Madam Pomfrey datang membawa cairan berasa aneh tapi berefek bagus pada tubuhnya. Harry meminum ramuan itu sekali teguk, membuat Madam Pomfrey tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang kau berbaring dulu. Semoga sore nanti demammu sudah turun."

"Terima kasih, Madam Pomfrey," kata Harry.

Madam Pomfrey membereskan nampan makan Harry dan juga botol-botol ramuan, kemudian pergi lagi untuk mengurus pasien yang lain.

Harry duduk bersandar di tumpukan bantal, lalu dia memeluk boneka naga berwarna merah dari McGonagall dan juga sebuah buku cerita anak-anak hadiah dari kepala sekolah Dumbledore. Meski Harry belum begitu bisa membaca, tapi memperhatikan gambar-gambar lucu di buku itu menjadi kegiatan untuk menghilangkan bosan bagi Harry.

.

Saat itu di lain tempat, Severus tengah menghadap kepala sekolah. Setelah berpikir keras semalaman –yang membuatnya hanya tidur selama dua jam saja-, Severus telah membuat sebuah keputusan besar.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari, Severus? Ku perkirakan ini adalah kabar baik untukku," ujar Dumbledore.

Severus memandang sosok mentornya itu, "ini tentang Harry," dia berhenti sejenak, berusaha membuat suaranya sedatar biasanya, "aku... bersedia mengasuhnya."

Seolah sudah menduga, Dumbledore tersenyum, "meski dia anak James Potter?"

"Dia anak Lily... aku tak melihat Potter dalam dirinya."

"Aku mengerti. Dan harus aku akui aku sangat senang kau mau menerimanya Severus. Sepertinya Harry juga cenderung lebih suka padamu dibanding yang lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah Dumbledore berseri-seri saat dia bicara, "kemarin saat aku berikan buku untuknya, dia bertanya padaku, 'apa Profesor Snape akan datang kemari?', begitu katanya."

Severus terkejut, tidak menyangka anak itu, Harry, akan menanyakannya.

"Dan ku dengar semalam waktu Harry kabur dari Hospital Wing, kaulah yang menemukannya. Mungkin memang kalian sudah terikat tanpa kalian sadari," Dumbledore berdiri dari duduknya, "kalau begitu aku akan memproses dokumen yang kau butuhkan. Lalu untuk infromasi yang menyempurnakan hari ini, Kementrian dan Wizengamot sudah setuju untuk membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan. Jadi kau ku minta hadir sebagai wali dan juga saksi."

Severus hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang kau bisa kembali mengajar. Ku kira murid-muridmu sudah ada di dalam kelas," kata Dumbledore, "ah—dan aku akan menambahkan satu kamar di ruanganmu, jadi Harry bisa mulai tinggal bersamamu untuk menyesuaikan diri."

Dengan itu, Severus meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dan kembali ke kelasnya di bawah tanah. Sepanjang jalan dia berpikir, kalau memang Harry menanyakannya, tak ada salahnya kalau sore nanti selepas kelas, Severus menemuinya di Hospital Wing.

.

#

.

Sesuai dengan niatnya, sore itu setelah jam pelajaran terakhir, Severus pun menuju ke Hospital Wing untuk menemui Harry. Begitu tiba di Hospital Wing, Severus menuju ke sudut yang dekat dengan meja kerja Poppy. Orang yang tidak tahu kalau ada ruangan di sudut itu tidak akan bisa melihatnya, tapi Severus tahu karena kemarin dia mengantar Harry kembali ke Hospital Wing. Dumbledore memutuskan kalau ini belum saatnya para murid –yang pasti ada saja yang datang Hospital Wing karena berbagai 'kecelakaan' di sekolah sihir ini- untuk tahu tentang keberadaan Harry Potter di Hogwarts. Karenanya Dumbledore membuat satu ruang khusus untuk Harry.

Severus meraih kenop pintu dan membuka daun pintunya. Dia melihat Harry sedang asik membaca buku dan memeluk boneka yang berbentuk naga.

Harry menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Seketika itu wajahnya dihiasi oleh senyuman lebar. Akhirnya orang yang dia nanti datang juga.

"Profesor Snape, selamat sore," sapa Harry yang langsung menutup bukunya.

Severus duduk di kursi kayu di samping tempat tidur Harry, "kau tidak pelu memanggilku Profesor. Panggil saja Severus."

Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu tersenyum malu. Selama ini dia tidak pernah akrab dengan orang dewasa, tapi sekarang dia dikelilingi orang dewasa yang menyayanginya. Bukan hanya Harry yang entah kenapa merasa salah tingkah, mengingat Severus tak pernah berada begini dekat dengan anak kecil, Severus jadi bingung juga harus bicara apa.

Untunglah kebisuan kaku itu mencair saat Madam Pomfrey masuk. Dia memeriksa Harry sebentar dn menyatakan kalau anak itu sudah sehat sepenuhnya. Kemudian wanita itu keluar lagi Severus mengikutinya dan memakai kesempatan itu untuk bicara pada Madam Pomfrey tentang rencananya untuk mengadopsi Harry.

"Oh Severus... aku senang mendengarnya. Harry pasti senang. Dia sering sekali menanyakanmu."

Severus tidak mengomentari itu, "aku berniat membawanya ke ruanganku. Itu pun kalau dia sudah sehat."

"Dia sudah sehat, secara fisik. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah perkembangan mentalnya. Selama ini Harry hidup bersama keluarga yang tak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayang padanya. Ku minta kau memberi perhatian padanya."

Severus mengangguk.

Madam Pomfrey tersenyum, "kalau begitu kau bisa bawa dia."

Sementara Madam Pomfrey mengurusi beberapa pasien lain, Severus kembali masuk ke kamar Harry yang sekarang sedang bermain-main dengan boneka barunya. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Harry.

"Kau ikut aku," kata Severus singkat, membuatnya mendapat pandangan penuh tanda tanya dari Harry, "... mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal denganku."

Mata Harry membulat sempurna begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Severus barusan, "b-benarkah?"

"Aku tidak memaksa kalau kau tidak mau."

"S-saya mau!!" seru Harry seketika, lalu langsung malu karenanya. Sungguh tidak sopan sekali.

Severus berdiri, "Poppy sudah mengizinkanku untuk membawaku. Jadi bereskan barangmu sekarang!"

Harry mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Sejak sampai di Hogwarts ini, Harry memiliki barang lebih banyak dari yang pernah dia miliki selama tinggal dengan keluarga Dursley.

Profesor McGonagall membelikannya beberapa baju baru dan juga piyama. Lalu dari kepala sekolah Dumbledore, Harry mendapat buku-buku cerita. Madam Pomfrey pun membelikannya sebuah mainan, sebuah figur naga yang bisa bergerak dan juga menyemburkan api.

Harry memasukkan semuanya dalam tas yang juga dibelikan oleh Profesor McGonagall.

"Sudah semua?"

"Iya," Harry membawa tasnya yang terisi penuh. Jelas terlalu berat untuk lengannya yang kelewat kurus.

Melihat itu, Severus pun mengambil tas dari Harry dan memberi isyarat supaya Harry mengikutinya keluar. Mereka berdua lalu berpamitan pada Madam Pomfrey sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Hospital Wing. Untungnya saat itu Hospital Wing sudah kosong karena Madam Pomfrey tidak punya pasien rawat inap, jadi Harry bisa berjalan di samping Severus.

.

Melewati koridor dan tangga yang tak terhitung oleh Harry, mereka pun tiba di ruang bawah tanah. Harry sedikit merapat pada Severus karena tempat itu lumayan gelap. Dia berjalan sambil diam mengikuti Severus yang kini sedang membuka sebuah pintu kayu besar.

Severus membuka pintu itu lebar dan menyuruh Harry untuk masuk. Ini kali pertama ada orang lain di 'rumah dinas'nya. Bahkan staff guru saja tidak pernah masuk ke ruangan itu. Severus meletakkan tas Harry di sofa.

Sedangkan Harry sendiri, masih terbengong-bengong. Ruangannya tidak terlalu luas, tapi entah kenapa terasa nyaman. Bentuknya segi empat dengan dinding batu. Di sisi kiri ada perapian model kuno yang terbuat dari bata. Besar sekali. Orang dewasa pasti cukup masuk di celahnya. Di depan perapian itu ada satu set sofa yang sepertinya empuk. Lalu di dinding bagian kanan ada rak-rak buku yang menjulang sampai ke langit-langit. Di sudut jauhnya ada dapur dan juga meja dengan empat kursi. Ada sebuah pintu lagi di dekat rak-rak buku.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk dalam ruangan itu, apapun alasannya. Mengerti?!" ujar Severus saat melihat kemana arah pandang Harry, "kamarku ada di lantai dua. Aku yakin kamarmu juga ada di sana."

Harry memandang Severus dengan takjub, "k-kamar saya, sir?"

Sejenak Severus heran dengan reaksi Harry yang seolah baru memenangkan ribuan galleon, tapi segera dia ingat tempat Harry tidur selama di keluarga Dursley. Maka dia pun mengangguk, "kamarmu, Harry. Milikmu."

Seandainya ini mimpi, Harry tidak ingin terbangun selamanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan diberi kamar sendiri. Kemudian dia mengikuti Severus ke lantai dua dan Severus memberi tahu dimana letak kamar tidurnya dan juga kamar mandi. Setelahnya baru mereka masuk ke kamar Harry yang Severus juga baru melihatnya mengingat ruangan itu baru saja ditambahkan.

Mereka berdua masuk dalam kamar itu. Ukurannya sedang saja, tapi perabotannya lengkap. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran sedang, lemari pakaian, meja tulis dan juga rak-rak kosong yang berjajar.

"Kau bisa bereskan barangmu, setelah itu kita ke Diagon Alley."

"Kemana, sir? 'Diagonally'?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Diagon Alley," Severus mengulang dengan lebih jelas, "kau jelas masih butuh banyak barang," dia mencoba mengacuhkan wajah Harry yang bersinar bahagia, "sebelum itu, sebaiknya aku ubah tempat ini. Dinding batu jelas bukan pemandangan yang bagus," dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, "apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Hijau, sir."

Ada senyum tipis di wajah Severus saat mendengarnya, "kau punya selera yang bagus," dia menjentikkan tongkatnya dan seketika dinding batu itu tampak seolah luntur menjadi wallpaper hijau indah dengan hiasan hewan-hewan yang luar biasa. Lantainya yang semula hanya batu biasa, kini dilapisi permadani yang senada dengan wallpapernya.

Aunt Petunia benar-benar salah, batin Harry. Sihir tidak menakutkan, sihir itu hebat. Dia memandang kagum pada kamar yang kini terasa seperti berada di tengah hutan yang rimbun.

"Aku tunggu di bawah," segera Severus keluar dari kamar itu, membiarkan Harry menikmati kamar barunya.

.

#

.

Hari ini genap sebulan sudah Harry tinggal bersama Severus dan dia sangat menikmatinya. Tiap hari, dia belajar banyak hal, jelas sebagian besar tentang ramuan. Tapi Harry suka, rasanya seperti memasak.

Kemarin dulu waktu pergi ke Diagon Alley, Severus membelikan Harry banyak sekali barang. Baju, jubah –yang sering membuat Harry tertawa sendiri karena rasanya seperti pakai gaun-, lalu Severus juga membelikannya buku dan beberapa mainan.

Harry benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan segala macam bentuk sihir di sekitarnya. Seperti keberadaan peri rumah, mahkluk kecil yang membantu pekerjaan pada penyihir, lalu juga hantu-hantu Hogwarts yang sama sekali tidak membuat Harry takut. Err.. kecuali Baron Berdarah.

Hari ini, di akhir pekan, Severus malah mengurung diri di lab pribadinya sejak semalam. Sebenarnya Harry khawatir, karena sejak makan malam kemarin, Severus sama sekali tidak keluar, lalu saat Harry bangun pagi tadi, pintu lab itu masih juga terkunci, tak ada jawaban meski Harry sudah mengetuk pintunya. Sampai hampir tiba waktunya makan siang, belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Severus akan keluar.

Harry duduk di sofa sambil membuka-buka buku. Karena akhir-akhir ini dia sering membaca, Harry jadi paham kosakata yang sedikit sulit. Tentu dengan bantuan Severus, atau Profesor McGonagall kalau guru wanita itu datang mengunjunginya.

Terdengar suara pop pelan dan muncullah salah satu peri rumah yang bekerja di Hogwarts, "sudah waktunya makan siang, Master Harry. Apa Master Harry Potter ingin makan sekarang, sir?"

Sebenarnya Harry ingin bilang kalau dia mau menunggu Severus, tapi berhubung perutnya sdah keroncongan, akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Peri rumah itu menghilang dan detik selanjutnya seporsi makan siang tersaji di meja. Harry meninggalkan sofa dan menikmati makanan itu sendirian. Rasanya sepi...

.

Severus keluar dari lab pribadinya. Begitu 'proyek'nya selesai, barulah dia merasa lelah dan juga lapar. Dia sampai tidak tahu apa sekarang pagi, siang, atau jangan-jangan sudah malam lagi. Dibukanya pintu kayu menuju ke ruang utama. Sepi. Dia melihat jam dinding yang menujuk ke angka tujuh. Tujuh malam... atau tujuh pagi? Tiap akhir pekan, dia memang terbiasa menghabiskan waktu di labnya, meramu ini itu, entah untuk Hospital Wing atau sekedar coba-coba.

Dia berniat untuk mandi sebelum melakukan hal yang lainnya. Saat berjalan, Severus baru sadar kalau ternyata ruangan itu tidak kosong. Ada Harry di sana. Tidur melingkar di sofa di depan perapian yang menyala redup. Anak itu terlalu kecil, sampai keberadaannya sering tidak disadari oleh Severus. Dia menghampiri Harry dan membangunkan anak itu. Tak butuh waktu lama utuk membuat Harry bangun, dengan dua tepukan di pundak, Harry pun perlahan membuka matanya.

Anak laki-laki itu langsung tersenyum melihat siapa yang membangunkannya, "Uncle Sev..." katanya masih separuh mengantuk. Lalu dia duduk dan membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

"Aku... menunggumu keluar," jawab Harry, "seharian kemarin... tidak bertemu."

Severus memandang Harry –yang rambutnya makin berantakan tiap bangun tidur-, "bukan berarti kau harus tidur di sofa," katanya.

Harry tidak berkomentar dan hanya menguap lebar.

"Tidurlah dikamarmu sendiri!"

"Eh? Ini kan sudah pagi... semalam aku tidur jam sembilan, kok," Harry melihat jam, "sekarang jam tujuh, berarti sudah pagi. Iya kan?"

Severus -yang akhirnya tahu kalau ini sudah pagi- membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh kecil Harry, "kalau begitu pergilah mandi. Aku akan menyuruh peri rumah menyiapkan sarapan."

Harry mengangguk lalu segera ke kamar mandi.

.

Siang harinya, Severus dan Harry pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah karena Dumbledore ingin bicara dengan mereka. Harry, yang masih tetap belum terbiasa memakai jubah, berjalan pelan di belakang Severus, takut tersandung kain panjang itu. Harry mengikuti Severus sampai mereka tiba di ruangan bulat tempat Dumbledore berada.

"Ah, Severus, Harry," pria tua itu berdiri menyambut mereka berdua.

"Ada perlu apa, Albus?" tanya Severus langsung.

Dumbledore tersenyum, "sedikit bersantai tidak akan membunuhmu, Severus," katanya, "permen lemon, Harry?" ia menyodorkan wadah tembaga berisi permen pada Harry yang mengambil satu. Lalu dia pun mempersilahkan keduanya duduk sementara dia duduk di kursi kerjanya. Saat itu, mendadak Fawkes, phoenix peliharaan Dumbledore, terbang dan mendarat di pangkuan Harry.

Entah kenapa, Fawkes suka sekali dekat dengan Harry, sejak pertama mereka bertemu, Phoenix itu selalu menemani Harry tiap kali bocah itu menemui Dumbledore. Harry sih senang-senang saja, karena Fawkes terasa hangat jika dipeluk. Sementara Harry bermain-main dengan Fawke, Dumbledore dan Severus bicara serius.

"Ini mengenai persidangan keluarga Dursley. Wakil Wizengamot sudah mengatur semua di pengadilan Muggle dan sidangnya akan berlangsung senin besok."

Terpancar raut puas di wajah Severus. Akhirnya... keluarga itu akan mendapat balasan karena sudah memperlakukan anak di bawah umur dengan tidak layak.

"Selain kau, Minerva sudah setuju menjadi saksi. Jadi hari ini aku menanyakan apa viretaserum sudah selesai? Kita akan membutuhkannya besok."

"Baru saja selesai pagi ini. Akan aku bawa kemari setelah aku botolkan."

Dumbledore mengangguk, "sekarang tugamu untuk menjelaskan pada Harry tentang persidangan besok. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi, nikmatilah hari minggu ini. Ku dengar Honeydukes sedang mengadakan diskon untuk semua produknya."

Severus melirik Harry yang sepertinya menikmari sekali memangku dan membelai-belai bulu Fawkes, "entahlah... aku punya rencana sendiri."

Mendengar itu Dumbledore hanya tersenyum, "kau akan jadi wali resminya setelah persidangan besok, jadi aku yakin kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya. Dan ku lihat kalian makin akrab saja, mengingat Harry sudah mulai terbiasa memanggilmu dengan 'Uncle Sev'."

Tak aneh kalau Dumbledore berkomentar begitu. Severus masih ingat hari-hari pertama Harry tinggal bersamanya. Perilaku anak itu kadang malah mirip peri rumah. Tiap pagi dia selalu membereskan seisi ruangan, lalu membuatkan teh untuk Severus. Saat makan pun dia selalu makan setelah Severus selesai.

Butuh dua minggu penuh untuk merubah kebiasaan Harry dan memberikan anak itu kegiatan yang wajar untuk anak seusianya. Membaca, menggambar atau bermain dengan semua mainannya –yang tertata rapi di rak di kamarnya-.

Untuk panggilan pun, Harry susah sekali disuruh menyebut nama Severus, selalu memanggilnya 'sir'. Setelah ratusan kali mencoba, akhirnya Harry mau memanggilnya 'Uncle Sev', cukuplah untuk permulaan. Kini Harry pun mulai mengerti bagaimana caranya menjadi anak kecil yang normal.

Severus benar-benar murka pada keluarga Dursley yang menghancurkan masa kecil anak ini. Semua anak, siapapun dia, berhak mendapat kasih sayang, bukan kebencian dan caci maki.

"Uncle Sev, ada sesuatu di mukaku?"

Suara Harry membuyarkan lamunan Severus, dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi dia memandang Harry, yang sekarang memandangnya lurus dengan mata hijanya. Mata Lily.

Dumbledore nyaris tertawa melihat interaksi dua orang itu. Senang rasanya melihat kalau Severus kini mulai menikmati hidupnya.

.

Selesai di ruangan kepala sekolah, Severus pun mengajak Harry kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka. Sore nanti, mungkin dia akan membawa Harry ke Honeydukes. Severus tahu anak itu suka manis, karena saat dia menerima coklat dari McGonagall beberapa waktu lalu, Harry makan dengan sangat menikmatinya.

Harry langsung melepas jubahnya dan duduk di sofa panjang, karena sofa tunggal adalah properti pribadi Severus. Da sudah hafal semua barang yang boleh dan tidak boleh dia sentuh. Dia merasa lega saat Severus melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan perapian langsung menyala. Menghangatkan badan Harry. Di bulan Februari ini, udara musim dingin masih menusuk. Harry suka sekali melihat salju turun dari balik jendela sihir yang terpasang di kamarnya.

Setelah merasa hangat, nyaman dan rileks, barulah Severus memberitahu tentang persidangan paman dan bibi Harry besok. Harry terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau masalah ini akan sampai pada pengadilan. Harry coba bilang kalau itu tidak perlu, karena sekarang dia sudah aman dan bahagia di Hogwarts ini. Tapi Severus menegaskan kalau persidangan ini dibutuhkan. Setelah hukuman untuk keluarga Dursley diputuskan dan perwalian mereka atas Harry dicabut, maka Severus bisa mengadopsi Harry secara sah.

Harry nyaris tidak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar. Severus... akan mengadopsinya?

"Aku akan mengadopsimu, dan memberimu nama keluargaku... itupun kalau kau mau."

Tak mampu bicara, Harry meloncat turun dari sofa dan dia langsung memeluk Severus erat-erat.

Severus balas memeluk bocah kecil itu, "apa ini artinya kau setuju?"

Harry mengangguk dan menikmati kehangatan dalam pelukan itu. Seperti mimpi... dia akan punya seorang ayah... ayah yang sangat menyayanginya.

.

#

.

Waktu persidangan pun tiba. Harry sudah siap dengan baju muggle yang rapi. Severus dan McGonagall pun sudah siap. Tapi keduanya tak memakai jubah seperti yang biasa mereka kenakan, tapi memakai pakaian muggle, yang membuat Harry tertawa geli melihat McGonagall mengenakan setelan ala wanita karir dan Severus memakai setelah jas berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna hijau gelap. Dumbledore pun memakai pakaian muggle, meski selera warnanya masih belum berubah dari pakaiannya yang biasa. Ini hari yang unik untuk Harry.

Setelah semua siap, mereka pun berangkat menuju ke kantor persidangan yang memiliki jaringan kerjasama dengan Wizengamot. Pengadilan muggle yang sering melakukan persidangan untuk para muggle yang telah melakukan tindak kejahatan pada penyihir. Seperti kata Severus, tak semua muggle baik, begitu pula dengan penyihir.

Sampai di gedung persidangan, mereka disambut oleh hakim yang akan memimpin persidangan ini. Sepertinya dia dan Dumbledore sudah kenal lama karena keduanya berbincang dengan akrab. Lalu tak lama datanglah perwakilan dari Wizengamot yang akan bertindak sebagai jaksa penuntut. Dia menjelaskan kalau juri dalam kasus kali ini adalah keluarga-keluarga muggle yang memiliki seorang penyihir dalam keluarganya.

Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang dewasa itu, jadi dia memilih untuk melihat-lihat isi ruangan itu. Saat sedang asik melihat buku-buku tebal di rak, McGonagall menghampirinya dan memberikannya segelas teh. Katanya supaya tidak tegang di persidangan.

Satu jam kemudian, akhirnya persidangan dimulai. Harry duduk diantara Severus dan McGonagall. Saat paman dan bibinya masuk, Harry tanpa sadar merapat pada Severus, apalagi saat melihat kalau Aunt Marge juga datang. Kakak dari Vernon itu membuat Harry ketakutan, karena dia juga sering kasar pada Harry.

Merasakan tubuh Harry yang gemetaran, Severus melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Harry, mencoba menenangkan anak itu. Dumbledore dan McGonagall tak bisa menahan senyum mereka saat itu.

Persidangan akhirnya dimulai. Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa. Saat McGonagall dan Severus dipanggil menjadi saksi, Harry rasanya ingin menghilang saja begitu melihat pandangan Marge yang seolah mengirisnya.

Sebenarnya Harry tidak yakin kalau paman dan bibinya akan mengakui perbuatan mereka, tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia mendengar paman dan bibinya menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan jujur tentang bagaimana mereka memperlakukan Harry selama ini. Sepertinya mereka sendiri kaget karena menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa bantahan sama sekali. Pernyataan yang mengejutkan itu membuat juri-juri menggelengkan kepala mereka dan memandang Harry dengan prihatin, membuat si bocah berkacamata menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Severus. Tak suka jadi pusat perhatian.

Setelah memberi kesaksian dengan ditemani oleh Severus, Harry yang sudah mengikuti persidngan selama dua jam itu mulai merasa mengantuk. Berkali-kali dia menguap dan menggosok matanya. Saking mengantuknya, dia sampai tidak sadar kalau Severus kini memangkunya dan membiarkannya tidur.

.

Harry terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara di kejauhan. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat kalau dia sudah tidak ada di pengadilan lagi. Dia berbaring di –sepertinya- sofa yang empuk sekali.

"Kau sudah bangun, Harry? Tidurmu pulas sekali."

Harry melihat McGonagall yang menghampirinya, sudah memakai baju khas penyihir yang biasa. Apa mereka sudah kembali ke Hogwarts? Tapi Harry tidak kenal ruangan ini, bukan ruangan bulat seperti di tempat Dumbledore.

"Kita sedang ada di Kementrian Sihir, Harry," kata McGonagall seolah mengerti kebingungan anak itu.

"Persidangannya?"

McGonagall tersenyum sedikit sedih, "hukuman sudah diputuskan. Sepertinya untuk tahun-tahun kedepan, paman dan bibimu akan ada di dalam penjara. Dan sepupumu, akan diasuh oleh bibinya."

"... Kasihan Duddley."

McGonagall memeluk Harry sekilas, "karena kau sudah bangun, kita bisa pergi sekarang."

"Kemana?"

"Albus dan Severus sedang mengurus proses pengadopsianmu. Jadi kau juga harus ada di sana."

Mendengar itu, Harry tersenyum.

McGonagall mengusap kepala Harry dengan sayang, "Ayo, aku akan antar kau ke ruangan tempat Severus berada. Jadi prosesnya bisa segera selesai."

Harry mengangguk, lalu dia pun mengikuti wanita itu menuju ke tempat Severus. Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan besar berisi meja-meja yang tertata rapi, lalu ada ratusan pesawat kertas yang terbang dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain. Orang-orang disana tampak sangat sibuk. Harry mengikuti McGonagall masuk ke ruangan di balik sebuah pintu kayu yang luar biasa besar.

"Uncle Sev!!" Harry langsung berlari saat melihat Severus duduk di dekat Dumbledore.

Severus membiarkan Harry memeluknya, dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan '_skinship'_ seperti ini dan jujur—Severus merasa sangat nyaman, "beri salam pada Pak Menteri, Harry," ujar Severus setelah Harry melepaskannya.

Harry berbalik dan baru sadar kalau ada orang asing di sana. Pria paruh baya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Harry—ini Cornelius Fudge, Menteri utama di dunia sihir," kata Dumbledore memperkenalkan.

"Salam kenal, Pak Menteri, saya Harry Potter, senang bertemu anda."

Fudge tertawa, "anak muda yang sopan sekali. Aku juga senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Harry."

Seperti biasa, Harry selalu tidak nyaman di dekat orang yang baru dia kenal, jadi dia berdiri makin merapat pada kursi Severus. Lagi-lagi Harry hanya bengong saat para orang dewasa itu bicara. Sedikit sekali yang dia mengerti. Tapi yang jelas dia senang karena sebentar lagi, dia akan resmi menjadi anak angkat Severus.

Lalu datanglah dua penyihir yang membawa beberapa gulungan yang entah apa isinya. Lalu mereka bertanya pada Harry, apa benar dia bersedia diadopsi dan merubah namanya menjadi Harry Snape.

Harry mengira pertanyaan itu bodoh sekali, jelas saja Harry mau menjadi anak Severus, orang yang selama sebulan ini sangat menyayanginya dan memperhatikannya. Tanpa ragu Harry pun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan 'iya'. Harry merasa kalau orang-orang yang menanyainya ini aneh, sepertinya mereka heran sekali mendengar Harry sangat antusias. Lebih heran lagi saat melihat Dumbledore dan McGonagall tertawa.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Harry polos.

McGonagall yang menjawab, "tidak, Harry. Tak ada yang salah. Kau menjawab semua dengan baik sekali," ujar wanita itu.

_Well_, siapapun tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau Severus Snape, Potion Master di Hogwarts yang bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang yang anti-sosial, kini bersedia mengasuh seorang bocah berumur enam tahun. Dan dari pengakuan Harry, dua penyihir yang menanyai Harry sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara pria berwajah sedingin es itu bisa mengambil hati seorang anak. Tapi karena semua proses sudah selesai, mereka tidak bisa protes dan akhirnya mulai proses pengadopsian itu.

Harry dan Severus diminta berdiri berdampingan sementara dua penyihir itu menuang segelas anggur dalam piala emas. Harry tak tahu apa yang diucapkan dua penyihir itu. Bukan bahasa yang dia mengerti. Dia memandang Severus penuh tanda tanya, tapi begitu melihat Severus memandangnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya, Harry tak ragu lagi.

Setelah selesai, mendadak anggur yang berwarna merah itu berubah menjadi seputih air biasa. Seorang dari dua penyihir itu meminta supaya Severus meminum separuh isi piala itu, kemudian Harry. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Harry –seperti yang diminta- menghabiskan sisa isi piala itu. Rasanya manis sekali, seperti meminum madu.

"Dengan ini, kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi keluarga. Selamat, Harry Snape," dua penyihir itu menjabat tangan Harry.

Harry tersenyum luar biasa lebar, dia memandang Severus dan lebih senang lagi saat pria itu juga tersenyum padanya. Ini hari yang sangat luar biasa untuknya...

.

#

.

Begitu kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka di Hogwarts, Harry dan Severus duduk santai di depan perapian. Sebenarnya McGonagall dan Dumbledore mengusulkan mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan, tapi Severus menolak dengan halus karena dia lebih menghargai waktu yang berkualitas dari pada sekedar pesta yang tidak jelas.

"Ada yang mau kau tanyakan, Harry?" tanya Severus saat anak itu duduk smbil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Tanda kalau Harry punya pertanyaan yang tersimpan.

"Em.. aku hanya berpikir. Apa sekarang... aku boleh memanggilmu 'Dad'?"

Severus memandang Harry, lalu dia menyuruh supaya Harry mendekat padanya, "itu pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah aku dengar."

Harry menunduk.

"... Tentu saja kau boleh, Harry. Saat ini dan seterusnya... kau adalah anakku."

Segera wajah Harry cerah ceria dan dia pun memeluk ayahnya. Ahh... kata yang sangat indah sekali, "Dad!!"

Severus menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry.

Harry lalu duduk di pangkuan Severus dan memandang ayahnya itu, "malam ini—apa aku boleh tidur di kamar Dad?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Severus mendadak yakin kalau kelak Harry bisa jadi Slytherin yang sangat baik. Dia tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain, dan Harry, jelas tahu benar kalau Severus lemah dengan mata hijaunya.

"Baiklah, kau anak pemaksa."

"Asiiik!!" Harry memeluk Severus sekilas lalu melompat turun dan berlari ke tangga.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ambil mainan di kamar!!" seru Harry seraya menaiki tangga dengan hebohnya.

Severus menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersandar di sofanya. Tempat ini tidak akan pernah sepi lagi. Tapi itu tak membuat Severus menyesal. Mulai saat ini, hidupnya pasti akan lebih berwarna.

Tak lama Harry kembali dengan membawa beberapa mainannya, Seperti Snitch imitasi dan juga boneka naga dari McGonagall yang warnanya sudah diubah menjadi hijau oleh Severus atas permintaan Harry. bocah itu pun heboh bermain di permadani yang kini jadi tempat favorit Harry untuk melakukan semua kegiatannya.

Ini adalah musim dingin yang terindah baik untuk Harry maupun untuk Severus. Musim dimana mereka menemukan sebuh keluarga, orang untuk berbagi kehangatan di dinginnya cuaca. Orang untuk berbagi dalam segala suasanya. Dan kehadiran Harry merupakan hadiah yang luar biasa dan tak akan bisa tergantikan oleh apapun.

"Dad?" Harry memeluk boneka naganya.

"Ya, Harry?"

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Harry, "aku sayang sekali sama Dad."

Severus membalas senyuman polos itu, "Dad juga sayang padamu, son... selalu."

Musim-musim berikutnya... tak akan pernah sama lagi...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The End**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Special untuk tanggal 21 Februari ini... HAPPY B'DAY ALAN RICKMAN!!! XDD

Ya—moga aja ga pada ketiduran gara-gara baca fic yang di page doc saia mencapai 20 halaman lebih ini.

Auh.... menanti yang bersedia ripiu deh^^


End file.
